Omnipotence
The power to be supremely almighty and invincible, in every sense and aspect. Also Called *Above-All *Absolute Power *All-Power *Almighty Power *Infinite Power *Supreme Power *Unlimited Power *Ultimate Godhood *Ultimate Power Capabilities Omnipotence (from Latin: Omni Potens: "all power") is the ability to be almighty in every sense and aspect. The user is beyond causality, logic and reason, and can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity," "smaller than zero," or even both at the same time. Its one and only wielder (there can be only one in each fictional continuity, hence the "Above All") is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all Creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. Applications *Omniarch - Rule all things. *Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters. **Hypercompetence - Be absolutely skilled in every possible field. *Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. *Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing. **Almighty Object - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power. **Omnireplication - Duplicate anything. *Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. *Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. **Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries even from destiny. *Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. *Omniscience - Know everything and anything. **Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the universe. Specific Examples *Complete Arsenal - Have every power. **Ability Resilience - User's powers are immune to all alterations. **Absolute Condition - Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc. **Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. **Absolute Force Manipulation - Control, create, shape and destroy all forces. **Absolute Probability Manipulation - Control all possibilities **Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state. **Absolute Will -The power to control and manipulate anything. **Almighty Law - Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law. **Almighty Replication - Replicate all powers. **Alpha Reality - Rewrite the laws of reality without limit. **Amortality - The user is beyond life and death. ***Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. **Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries. **Causality Manipulation - Compete control of the cause/effect relation. **Conceptualization - Create/manipulate/erase all Concepts. **Cycle Manipulation - manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction). **Destruction - Destroy anything and everything. ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - control the final force. **Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. ***Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the prime force. **Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate all planes of existence. **Grand Design Construction - creating, sorting, preserving the universe. **Indomitable Will - Being totally unstoppable. **Logic Manipulation- Control and defy logic without limit **Maximum Quintessenal Control - Control infinite amounts of spiritual force. **Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence. **Omnicide - Kill all life at once. **Omni-Magic - Manipulate all forms of magic. **Omni-Negation - Negate and nullify everything. **Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities. **Omniverse Manipulation - Control all universes. **Origin Manipulation - Manipulate the origin of all that is. **Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense. **Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the Perspective. **Preservation - Preserve Everything **Physical Godhood - Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts **Separation - Separate/Divide Everything. **Singularity - By essence is truly Unique. **Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural. **Superpower Manipulation - Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level. ***Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. ***Power Immunity - Be immune to any and all external powers and effects. ***Power Link - manipulate the power link. ***Meta Ability Creation - Can create whatever power one wants with no limits. **Totality Manipulation - Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality. **Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible. **Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed. **Unimind - Be one with all minds. **Unity - Be one with all and be everything. Associations *Cyberpotence *Nigh Omnipotence *Omnipotence Embodiment *Ultipotence Omnipotent Abilities In-Universe (official) *Absolute Existence *Absolute Force Manipulation *Almighty Ascension *Almighty Link *Alpha Reality *Anti-God *Author Authority *Boundary Manipulation *Causality Manipulation *Complete Arsenal *Existential Perfection *Logic Manipulation *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Nonexistence *Omnipotence Embodiment *Omniverse Manipulation *Origin Manipulation *Perfection *Prime Source *Tetralogy *Totality Manipulation *Unity *Unrestricted Wishes *Verse Creator Trans-Fictional (fan speculation) *Omni-Creator Trivia * Although users can do and know anything without limit, they may possibly choose not to, be it because of personal rules (like the Mother of Creation), or purely out of whim. Known Users In-Universe Omnipotence: *The Presence (DC) *Mother of Existence (Image Comics) *The-One-Above All (Marvel) *God'' (Religion'') *God (Bruce Almighty) *The Creator (A Wheel of Time) *Eru Iluvatar (Tolkienverse) *Lord of Nightmares (Slayers) *Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo!) Gallery Omnipotence symbol.gif|The symbol of Omnipotence. one-above-all_multiverse2.png|The One-Above-All, the supreme being in the Marvel Universe, nothing's greater than him _by_BIGBC.jpg|Hold all in your hands 2010-04-19-Page_1.png|Everything is possible, including the illogical. j5.jpg|Judeo-Christian name of God Holy_Trinity.jpg|God in new testament (Holy Trinity) 52.jpg|The Hand (DC Animated Universe) Word_of_the_Presence.png|The Presence the greatest being in DC Universe, he's totally Omnipotent Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Rare power